garofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GARO: Vanishing Line
Linked to Divine Flame? If you guys saw the most recent episode, I was surprised to find Garm is the watchdog within the diner. This suggests season 1 and 3 are related, however, there doesn't seem to be confirmation either. Garm's presence suggests Vanishing Line is the future after Leon and Alfonso died, but Garm survived to modern times. What do you guys think? A parallel universe with Garm coincidentally there or there's an actual relation to the first season anime? Taikage (talk) 05:53, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Seems unlikely to be linked to Divine Flame. An ancient prophecy spoke of The King of El Dorado as a very ancient being, which probably would of placed him during Season 1 or before, but Season 1 never showed King or ever spoke of him. MutantNinja3636 (talk) 07:21, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Episodes We might want to take your big summaries and break them into episodes. MutantNinja3636 (talk) 21:24, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I got carried away. I'm going to break it down somewhere. Taikage (talk) 21:29, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Excuse me for asking this, but where did you find "Once Marie Ripley"? I don't think "Once" is part of her name. MutantNinja3636 (talk) 01:49, April 2, 2018 (UTC) It was a mistake. I copied and pasted that and just went with it without thought. It was in the Garo Animation characters on wikipedia. Taikage (talk) 02:34, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Hey Taikage how did you know I was doing Episode 5? MutantNinja3636 (talk) 07:57, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Leaving part plot summaries here The story begins with a fateful encounter between Sophie and Sword. Sophie is currently 13 years old and it has been 3 years since Martin went missing. Desperate to find clues for Martin, she had gotten an e-invite from the fortune teller, Moon Wizard Ricardo. When she found Ricardo, the two went into a divination session and he eerily knew about her situation. However, he revealed himself to be the demon beast Obsessian, a Horror with a particular taste for ginger girls. Although Sword arrived to protect her from harm, Obsessian ran off and he needed to get him out of hiding. At the diner, Sophie had a quick crash course on the makai world and his need to use her as a lure to bait Obsessian. Although scared, Sword promised she won't be harmed and drew Obsessian out into open combat. In an explosive battle, Garo fought Obsessian and there was a mention of El Dorado. Garo successfully defeated Obsessian and Sophie developed an immediate curiosity to Sword as it is the first real clue she had about Martin after all this time. As daylight broke, the massive battle between Obsessian and Garo couldn't be ignored as there are too many that witnessed the battle. To pacify the public and mask Garo's actions, Makai Alchemist Luke has been observing Sword the whole time. Irritated at his lack of tactfulness, he used his magical bullet to create instant rain that will magically erase everything that has happened during the night. At the diner, Sword was having us usual large Round Steak and extra large mound of ketchup-drenched fries when Luke expressed his irritation at his inability to keep things quiet. Sword tried to explain there were circumstances and it involved Sophie, but that only made things worse as civilians aren't supposed to be involved in their matters. Sword points out that Luke's own responses are a bit cold and lacks heart. Too irritated to stand Sword's presence, Luke unhappily left the diner. Sophie was picked up by the police as she's a minor near the explosion. Taken to the hospital, an office watched over her until her guardian, Sister of the Catherine Home Orphanage, came to pick her up. Sister wasn't pleased with Sophie's actions, but was lenient on Sophie since it was about her search for Martin. Excited to have a clue about Martin, Sophie accidentally bumped into a black couple: Hardy and Enith. Sophie apologized for bumping into them and ran off, not knowing Hardy will become the next horror. Hardy was once an Olympic gold medalist that became paralyzed after saving his girlfriend, Enith, from a falling sign. He pushed her away to save her, but the sign fell on him, causing spinal damage, paralyzing him to a wheelchair. Embittered that he can never run again, demon beast Begand sensed his anguish and offered him the power to run again and he took it. Hardy was happy to have his legs back, but it also made him into a demon beast. In his demonic form, he would devour unsuspecting victims and use his unrivaled speed to escape detection from the Makai Order. To prepare for Begand, Luke entered the city slums (where Begand frequents) and set up magical traps through the area. He bumped into Enith looking for Hardy, but he didn't want to talk to her. Sword arrived to listen to her story and assured to help her search for him. Before walking away, Luke advised Sword to direct the horror into the slums for a controlled battle if Begand appears. Enith made it back to Hardy's apartment when she found Hardy miraculously able to walk again. While he was expressing his joy, he also mentioned how his hunger can't be satiated. In a fit of raging hunger, Hardy turned into Begand and tried to devour Enith when Sword intervened. Escaping out of the window, Garo gave chase and engaged Begand in melee combat with the help of Zaruba in his motorcycle. Luke's magical trap activated as Begand ran through the slums. A magical barrier appeared to limit Begand's movement and Luke used his sniper gun to stop him. Luke shot Begand in the leg and head, Garo finished Begand off by running him over with his ride. In the after math, Luke used his magical rain to erase everyone of their memories that night, including a devastated Enith. Due to the magical rain, Enith had forgotten Hardy's demise and starts the day again looking for him, not realizing he's already gone. The following day at the diner, Chiaki sends Garm's complements for good team work, however, Luke wasn't receptive of the complements and even irritated at Sword picking off from his plate. Some time later, Makai Alchemist Gina Evans attempted to break into the compound of a Damian Steward, but it was too heavily guarded. To successfully break into Damian's HQ, she literally ran into Sword (while he was giving thanks to a prostitute's breasts) as her rough way of asking for help. At a bar lounge, Sword wanted to say thanks to Gina's breasts when her spirit beast, Mia, came out to attack Sword for his perverted ritual. To business, Gina reviews about Damian's unusual fast rise from local street thug to gang boss and CEO of a company. To rise this fast requires the aid of great computational power and Gina suspects there's a horror behind it, but haven't able to confirm. Sword though Gina was there to get his help, but she enticed him to team-up when she mentioned the computation source might be able to lead him to El Dorado. During a syndicate meeting, the gang members talked about the threat of Damian and his aggressive profiting tactics into their operations. It was then the entire group was gunned down by Damian. Taking a surviving member of the slaughter, Damian showed his members the secret to his rise, Demon Beast Aggregate. The horror developed a symbiotic relationship with Damian: whenever Aggregate is hungry, he'll provide Damian a means to rise in power for human meals. Gina and Sword are heading to his highly secured penthouse to confirm their suspicions. At the penthouse, Gina disguised herself as a beautiful seductress to distract Damian attain his DNA. His security systems uses his DNA as the access code and while Sword infiltrates the systems, Gina will enter the data room to assist Sword. Unfortunately, Damian caught Gina snooping around and she pretended to be a victim from the scary man (Sword) to did as she was told. Sword made it to Aggregate's room and everyone thought he would be devoured, but Garo fought and destroyed the horror. Back at the lounge, Gina and Sword learned Damian was killed in the aftermath. Although Damian survived the rage of Aggregate, without his partner's computation abilities, he failed to anticipate a revenge killing and was gunned down by the syndicate. Gina assured her return if there was ever an interesting assignment and stiffs Sword with her tab. Sometime later, Sophie found the Diner that Sword had taken her when they first met, however, Chiaki wasn't cooperative in helping her find Sword. She wanted to stay and wait for him, but was told she had to be a paying customer or asked to leave. Desperate for money to see Sword, she attempts to get money from Sister while in a Judo lesson with her. Although Sister senses it has something to do with Martin's case, she didn't give Sophie the money as it's considered a luxury. Focusing her efforts elsewhere, Sophie found Marie Ripley, the younger sister to missing Father Thomas Ripley. It was while visiting Marie that Sword also appeared. He was apparently trying woo Marie with flowers and left. Sophie gave chase, but couldn't catch up with Sword in his bike. While having dinner with Marie, it is revealed that Marie is the horror Rangrien. Father Ripley apparently had either incestuous feelings or find sexual gratification in causing pain to others. He tortured Marie in their hidden basement, where Rangrien taken over Marie and killed Father Ripley. Marie has been hiding as a recluse beauty all this time. Sword appeared and saved Sophie and engaged Rangrien in combat. With Sophie's dropped the church's bell to distract Rangrien long enough for Garo to cut her down. In the aftermath, Sword wonders why Sophie wants to know about El Dorado so badly and she explained about her brother's disappearance; she needs Sword's help to find Martin. Realizing their path are the same, Sword agreed to help Sophie. Episode 6 It's 11AM and Sword has yet to wake up. Meifang had to use a gong to force Sword to wake up. Sword has been staying at Fei Long's Chinese Restaurant in Russell City's Chinatown. Borderline freeloading, his only payment is to make meals for the opening crew. Outside the place is retired Alchemist Fei Long. Sword just made his rare Golden Knight Special Fried Rice (it's a spin on Young Chow Fried Rice) for Feilong to eat, but he wasn't impressed for a guy can't wake himself up. Sword explained he sleeps deep and he's still not wrinkly yet. Feilong insulted that the Golden Knight would judge him superficially, but Sword challenged him to come out of retirement. Irritated at the conversation, Feilong tells Sword to see if there's food from his master (Garm). At the diner, Sword finds Luke having a sandwich alone and barged in to chat with him. Things got awkward when Sophine entered the door and Sword attempted to exit their conversation. However, Luke wanted to talk to Sword about Sophie, but Sword denies knowing Sophie, despite her calling him by name and wondering if Luke is also a knight. While Sophie goes to play some darts, Luke wonders why is she involved in their affairs as she knows too much, but Sword reasons there are circumstances behind it. Luke feels Swords actions are putting Sophie in danger and wants to erase her memories, but Luke was surprised to find out Sophie is connected to El Dorado. Luke realizes this debate is pointless and decides to leave in frustration. Sophie wants to get to know Sword better and wondered where he lived, but he didn't want to answer her, including Zaruba. At the Chinese restaurant, getting drunk with some customers, Sword overhears rumors of a movie theater with missing people. However, the chat Sophie placed a hidden tracker into Sword's pocket and found out where he works and lives. The girl got to overly curious when she realized Sword had a sister and didn't feel like talking about it. Sword realized he made things awkward and offered to give her some gyoza and take her home afterwards. The following day, at the diner, Luke got the assignment to investigate the movie theater Sword heard about earlier. Unfortunately, after a night's investigation, no one has been revealed to be a horror and he has to return and sweep the theater again. Meanwhile, Sophie's constant visits somehow got her to work at the Chinese restaurant for Feilong and Meifang loves her energy. Feilong reflected with Sword that Luke hasn't gotten much luck in figuring out the mysterious disappearances of people. Sophie overhears their situation and decides to prob the chat sites to see if anyone have heard anything. Through her inquiries, she discovered that the victims disappear at Row L, Seat 13. While at the theater, Luke accidentally found the right seat on his own. When he lost contact with the order, Sword got worried and investigated into the matter. Remember what Sophie said about the seat, he stabbed the seat to reveal the entire theater is a horror in disguise, Demon Beast Unonbera. Sword found Luke reliving his most precious memories of his childhood. Sword at to snap him back to reality to remind him his mother is dead. Awakened from his dream state, Luke went into action and the two slayed the horror. In the aftermath, Luke swore to return a favor to him and Sword credited Sophie for his save.